


风吹来的沙

by micchi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi





	1. 渴望

1970年的五月，天气和暖，空气中带着芬芳的春末气息。Steve搂着Peggy缓缓跳了一支舞，他亲吻她鬓边一丝银发，然后吻了她的嘴唇，她闻起来还像十多年一样美好。她笑了，松开了Steve的手：“好啦，Steve，我们总算跳上这支舞了。”

他也笑了，“是啊，不知道为什么，每次吻你之后我就会做一些蠢事。”

“你是指开着一架飞机冲进冰海？”她问，玩笑的口吻中带着一丝真诚与关心，她不再爱他，但依然爱着他，短暂的激情在岁月中冻结，她早就放下了那份无果的感情，但看起来Steve对过去仍有牵挂。

“也许会更糟糕呢。”Steve自嘲地笑，Peggy安抚地抚上他的肩膀：“你该回去未来了，Steve。”

“是啊，”Steve抬头望着窗外的朝阳，新升的朝阳映过白色的篱笆，庭院中的蔷薇正盛开着，“我该去找到我的未来了。”他说，亲吻了Peggy的额角：“保重，我最爱的女孩儿。”与此同时，他将手中的一管针剂打进了她的颈子。这是Steve从未来带来的小玩意，确保意外撞见自己的人不会记得他从未来穿越到过去的事情。他将昏睡的Peggy抱上沙发，替她盖上一张毛毯，又望了她的睡脸一眼，便头也不回地离开这栋温馨的小屋，他高大的背影渐渐消失在了彩虹色的晨光中。

 

1992年的圣诞节，克利夫兰的天气不算太冷，只是阴沉沉的，想要下雪，却没有一丝雪花。Karpov用口袋里的现钞买了一些伏特加，他咬掉瓶盖灌了一口，高浓度酒精一路灼烧到胃里，他哽咽了一声，差点将那劣质的伏特加全吐出来——这东西与他喝惯了的好货不能比，他觉得恶心，但他看了看灰暗的天空，忍住了无名的怒火，又灌下了一大口。酒固然没有过去好，但这鬼地方的天气也没有西伯利亚那么糟糕。还没走出两条街，Karpov就灌下了半瓶伏特加，他有些醉了，顺手将剩下的半瓶甩到墙角，酒瓶炸裂，没喝完的伏特加四下飞溅，汇入道路尽头的污水沟中。Karpov脸颊通红，趔趄着走到小巷里，尽管有些晕眩，他仍感觉到自己被跟踪了。Karpov向来相信自己的直觉，不然他也活不过那场变天。他装作酩酊大醉，将手里剩下的几瓶伏特加也砸了出去，接着发疯的机会观察四周，包围他的人不多，但都有武器，Karpov有些紧张，汗水留下额角，他潜入美国没多久，还算是小心，应该不会这么快就被发现。他头上有好几道通缉令，前苏联的，俄罗斯的，欧洲的，如果被抓到他可能都活不到引渡。Karpov拔出了怀里的手枪，快步往小巷另一头奔跑，没跑出几步，前方就出现了一排黑影，身后的包围也抄了上来，他没有退路了。Karpov冷笑，枪上了膛，他可不想就这么被逮住。

“Karpov上校。”黑衣人中为首的那个安闲地望着他，这个人大概五十岁上下，一头浓密的灰色头发，其间夹杂着一些金发，高颧骨，蓝眼睛，即使上了些年纪，仍看出年轻时一定是个风度翩翩的美男子。Karpov僵住了，他知道这个人，Alexander Pierce，有人说他会是下一届总统，他曾长期高居Karpov暗杀名单的榜首。

“Pierce先生，”Karpov阴沉地回答，并没有松开保险栓，“幸会。”

“我想和你好好谈谈，上校，也许我们该找个安静的地方。”

“Karpov，”Karpov不想听到那个头衔，不想与过去有任何联系，“这里不错。”  
“好吧，Karpov先生，我想你有些误会，我不想要你的命，也不想把你交给苏联。”Pierce看起来似乎意外地真诚，但他的手下个个紧盯着Karpov，每个人都全副武装。Karpov并未掉以轻心，他的手紧扣着扳机，等着Pierce的下一个举动。Pierce摊开手：“您瞧，Karpov先生，最近我经历了一些……事故，这让我觉得也许和平并不是某种成就，而是一种责任。我认为您有些我需要的东西，而我乐于为您提供丰厚的条件，比如说一个身份，您永远不用担心背后，苏联人，联邦政府，欧洲人，谁都找不到您。”

Karpov完全没有想到Pierce会说出这番话， 他当然也马上就明白了Pierce想要的东西，这对于Karpov来说是最重要的筹码，他权衡了一下现在的形式，他逃不脱Pierce的手掌心，要想在美国安稳地待下去，与Pierce交易未尝不可，但Karpov可不想过于轻易地抛出自己的王牌：“Pierce先生，您看起来是个聪明人，告诉我，自由的代价是什么？”

Pierce蓝色的双眼紧盯着Karpov：“任何代价。”他回答，深色安详，嘴角带着一丝笑容。Karpov收回了枪，“那很好，Pierce先生。我需要点上好的伏特加，你们美国佬酿的东西和马尿没有什么分别。如果您的酒够好，我说不定还会给您一点额外的奖金。”他皮笑肉不笑地说，Pierce伸出了手：“我对朋友向来慷慨，Karpov先生。”一辆黑色的福特开进了小巷，Karpov一眼便看出这辆车的车门和车窗都经过特殊处理，防窥视，也防子弹。车门打开了，Pierce对Karpov做出了一个邀请的手势，Karpov看到后座摆着的贝尔威尔熊伏特加，露出了一个满意的笑容。他现在觉得安全了，Pierce不是蠢蛋，不会浪费时间给自己下这样一个圈套，只要对方有所图，自己有筹码，一切就好商量。他上了车，Pierce紧随其后，Karpov拿着那瓶伏特加，欣赏地抚过曾经熟悉的酒瓶。

Pierce让这失意之人尽情怀念过去的荣誉，等车启动之后，他转头望向Karpov：“我要两个。”

“这可以办到，”Karpov回答，“足够的钱，足够的伏特加，物归原主。”

两个人对视一笑，做出了一个干杯的手势，窗外雪花飘落，克利夫兰这才算是走进了冬天。

 

2012年

Steve疲惫不堪地走进Stark大厦顶楼，他觉得一阵眩晕，几乎拿不住手里的盾牌和权杖，终于走出电梯之后他就一头瘫倒在一张还没被拆烂的沙发上，闭上了眼睛。最近这几天他经历了人生中最为光怪陆离的经验，他见识到了能飞上天空并隐形的航空母舰，和一个货真价实的外星人对战，与新组合的队友打跑了一群从虫洞中穿越到纽约的外星生物。然而此时此刻，这场惊心动魄的大战远不如与Loki对战的片刻。

“Bucky还活着。”

这句话像是一块烧红的热炭，砸进了Steve心里，让他手足无措、头脑昏乱，仿佛又回到了七十多年前，变成了那个十六岁的、傻乎乎的布鲁克林小子。理智告诉SteveLoki狡猾无比，他不能相信对方，更不该就此有什么奢望。Bucky已经不在了，无论多么痛苦，Steve从冰海中醒来后都不得不再一次接受这个事实。他亲眼看着Bucky坠下深谷，他的身影变得越来越小，随着飞速疾驰的列车消失在了阿尔卑斯山脉中间。年轻的战士埋骨他乡，而Loki竟敢用Steve仅存的回忆嘲弄他，这让Steve在悲痛之余更添了许多愤怒。他在沙发上躺了一会儿，才意识到大厦中太安静了。Steve坐起来，没有看到Tony Stark，也没有看到Thor或其他的复仇者。他皱起眉毛，想了想，还是强打精神，拎起手里从Loki那儿夺回来的权杖走出了房间。他一路向下，走楼梯，整栋大厦早在战后转移战俘的时候就疏散光了，电梯也不幸被浩克破坏。Steve一直走到地下一层，才听到了一些声音。这里是Tony Stark的工作室，有特殊加密保护，Steve不知道自己是否能够进入。他站在入口处，傻乎乎地看着没有窗的门，空中突然传来Jarvis的声音：“Rogers上尉，请进。”

Steve仍没有习惯这所谓的“人工智能”，他沉入冰海之前手机都还不存在呢。门开了，他按照Jarvis的指示走进去，发现所有的复仇者包括Pepper都待在这里，而Tony则躺在一张床上，胸口接了一些古怪的连线。

“你受伤了？Stark？”Steve问，Tony翻了个白眼：“‘Stark’？拜托，Rogers，我们今天也算是同生共死了，还没有上一垒吗？”

Steve笑了，“好吧，Tony，你没事吧？”

“喔，Steve，我好得很，就是来了一场莫名其妙的心肌梗塞，顺便弄丢了宇宙魔方。”Tony愤愤地说，Steve皱起眉毛，这才看到角落里坐着的Thor已经换下战甲，双手撑着下颚，一言不发。

“发生了什么？”Steve其实并不十分清楚，他只记得自己与伪装成自己的Loki对战，对方说出“Bucky还活着”这句话之后就卑劣地打晕了他，而诡异的是当他醒来后，发现自己的盾牌和被Loki夺走的权杖都安然无恙地摆在身边，仿佛一切都没有发生过。这完全说不通，Loki的来意就是要夺回权杖、引发更多的动乱，可他在用诡计打倒Steve后不但没有拿走权杖，反而就这样消失得无影无踪了。

“我其实不确定。”Tony看起来是真的困惑了，Steve认为就他的傲慢态度来说，如果他肯承认自己并不了解眼前的形势，那么真相可能相当严重。Pepper柔声安慰他，劝他多休息一会儿，早先那场心脏病实在吓坏了她。Tony坚称自己没事，他指了指监控仪：“Pepper，你瞧，所有的数据都很正常，我还是我，我保证——”说到这里他忽然停顿了一下，脑子里有什么模糊的东西让他觉得不安，Pepper不满地看着他：“瞧你，你大概说话的时候从来都不听自己的声音。”

“自己的声音？”Tony下意识地重复，忽然恍然大悟，就在他莫名其妙心脏病发的当口，Tony觉得自己似乎听到了自己的声音大喊“这人需要帮助”，他不会听错自己的声音，而他胸口的反应堆是精心改良过的，为什么会突发故障？早先与外星人和Loki对战都没有摧毁它，更何况Jarvis实时监控，会在任何故障发生之前就发出提醒？Tony搂住Pepper，亲了一下她的额头：“亲爱的，我向你保证我真的没事，但我需要一点时间查明白发生了什么。”

Pepper看起来并没有被他说服，但这世界上没有谁比她更了解Tony的倔脾气，她越是不同意，Tony就越要和她对着干，还不如让他做他想做的，机器读数确实很正常，而她也有一堆工作要继续，天晓得这场大战过后Stark工业要面临多少善后工作。Pepper不怎么情愿地离开了，Clinton和Natasha也离开了：Clinton在经过洗脑后还没有完全恢复，而Natasha则声称要回神盾局去，“Pierce出现得莫名其妙。”她说，并劝告Tony和Steve万事小心。

房间里很快就只剩下Tony，Steve，以及Thor。Thor仍沉默着，Tony则要求Jarvis调出这一整天Stark大厦内的监控录像：“先从我发病的那段开始。”

Jarvis很快就调出了录像，Stark大厦一楼入口处共有五个摄像头，Tony目不转睛地望着那些镜头，终于发现了异常：就在自己心脏病发作的那一刻，距离电梯最近的镜头捕捉到了一个人影，这个人穿着特警制服，制服过大，不怎么合身，而且他没有戴面罩，摄像头捕捉到了他的侧影。TonyStark活到这把年纪，最了解的东西莫过于他自己的脸，那正是他的侧影，如假包换，他肯定自己没有看错。

“真是见了鬼了……Jarvis，捕捉影像，找出这个人所有的活动痕迹。”

Jarvis很快就得出了运算结果，它调动了Stark大厦内所有的摄像头，可却再也没有发现这个人的影子。

“这不可能……”Tony目瞪口呆，Steve也想不明白究竟是怎么回事，Thor则盯着画面中Loki消失的影像出神。

“先生，经过我对所有摄像头以及时间线的分析，我认为这一切不符合逻辑。”Jarvis缓缓地说，“您瞧，您心脏病发作，Loki拿到魔方并立刻消失，这是下午四点五十分，我监控到了宇宙魔方的波动，这意味着Loki已经离开地球，并且没有回来。而二十五楼的监控则显示Rogers上尉在四点五十五分时遇到了另一个自己，我们假设是Loki伪装——尽管这在时间上来说不可能——并与其对战五分钟。五点整对方赢了，他拿走了权杖，五点零五秒Rogers上尉醒来，而权杖仍在他身边。”

三个人对着那些带着时间标记的画面审视许久，Jarvis则得出了又一向运算结果：“先生，关于那个冒充您的人，我没有更多的数据，目前来看他是从顶楼侵入的，但他避开了所有的摄像头，我们只有一个侧影，重合度与您是百分之九十八，百分之二有可能是年龄或画质因素。至于与Rogers上尉对战的另一个人，我计算了他的战斗模式、步态以及其他生理数据，如果我的运算结果正确，结合时间差的分析，我认为这个人正是Rogers上尉本人。”

三个人面面相觑，一时想不出该如何解释Jarvis的理论，人工智能的分析是客观的，听起来似乎没有纰漏。Steve望着“Loki”将自己勒昏的影像，忽然想起了什么，他转头问Thor：“Thor，你对Loki的法术了解多少？”

“我并不擅长法术，但对此略知一二。”

“当他变成我时，”Steve谨慎地问，“我是说，显然他可以用魔法变成任何形态，但如果他变成我，也能复制我的记忆吗？”

“我不这样认为，”Thor想了想，缓缓回答，“Loki的法术承自我的母亲。我曾听她解释过，魔法可以改变外表，但如果他不刻意读取你的记忆，他就不会知道那些。读取记忆是一项精密的法术，我不认为Loki有时间如此捉弄你。”

Steve沉默了，他也认为Loki不屑于读取自己的记忆，早先变化成自己的模样也不过是为了嘲弄Thor，为此读取自己的记忆则毫无必要。如此一来，他就无法解释为什么变化的Loki会知道Bucky的事情——认识Bucky的人差不多都已过世，而最重要的是他们都不会如此称呼Bucky。尽管Bucky不怎么喜欢自己的大名“James”，但在咆哮突击队时，关系好的人都会叫他James或是Barnes，稍微疏远的则叫他“Barnes中士”，叫他Bucky的只有Steve一个人，这个名字成了他们之间的暗号。如果Jarvis的运算正确，造成这场混乱的是另一个Tony Stark和另一个自己，那么一切就说得通了，只有他自己才知道“Bucky”这个名字会对他造成怎么样的影响，就连带着Peggy照片的指南针都没有让他动摇，信物可以伪造，回忆却是独一无二的，Steve觉得自己开始相信来袭的是另外一个自己这个结论了。

“Jarvis，扫描我的反应堆，查出到底是什么导致了故障。”Tony说，看起来若有所思。

“我已经检查过了，先生。您的反应堆并没有故障，某种外力因素导致了线路脱轨，至于原因仍在分析中，很抱歉我无法得出一个科学的结论。”

“今天发生的事情无论如何都不能用科学来解释了，”Tony叹了口气，“好吧，假设有另一个我和另一个Steve来到这个世界，而他们的目的显然是拿走宇宙魔方和Loki的权杖，为什么？”

Steve无法回答这个问题，他全部的精力都花在了思考“Bucky还活着”这句话上，如果今天下午他真的与自己对战，那么对方用“Bucky还活着”这句话来扰乱他，正是因为只有他自己才知道Bucky对与他的意义。

“我不知道，”Thor开口，“我只知道我那狡猾的弟弟再次逃走，没有宇宙魔方，我无法返回阿斯加德，看来在彩虹桥修好之前，我得留在地球了。”Thor长叹一声，想着Loki不知道又逃到宇宙哪个角落、惹出什么大祸，就觉得有些头痛。Tony同情地看了他一眼：“大个子，我想Nick Fury会很高兴，他巴不得有人帮他打架呢。”

Steve将权杖放到了Tony的工作台上：“Tony，这东西交给你保管。关于另一个我和你，如果有任何结果，麻烦通知我。”

“你要离开？”Tony有些意外地看着Steve，Steve坚决地点了点头：“我有些事情要办。”


	2. 生锈

_2011年末  
“长官，听说他们在北极一代找到了美国队长。”_

_Pierce放下加密线路，若有所思地思考了一会儿，然后他按下办公桌上的按钮。神盾局战术特工队的队长Rumlow应声而入：“长官？”_

_“Karpov还活着吗？”Pierce问，Rumlow无法回答这个问题。皮尔斯摇摇头：“算了，他无足轻重。确认资产们的状态，你亲自确认，安保级别调到最高，明白吗？”_

_Rumlow早已听说关于探险队发现失踪七十年的美国队长的消息，他沉重地点了点头。Pierce一只手理着自己的满头银发：“真是见鬼……”他绝少用这样的词汇，Rumlow望了他一眼，一言不发离开了他的办公室。_

Steve站在疗养院的一间病房前，这间疗养院看起来环境不错，位于弗吉尼亚郊区，绿草如茵，鲜花盛开。Steve深吸了一口气，轻轻推开了房门。Peggy Carter坐在一个阳光充足的角落，低头看着手里的一本书。她看得很专注，甚至没听到Steve的脚步声。Steve于是也就安静地看着她。她今年已经九十一岁了，看起来状态还不错，穿着淡色的老式睡衣，早已雪白的头发优雅地盘到颈后，绕成一个发髻。她伸手翻动书页，忽然间她抬起了头，有些困惑地看着眼前的Steve。Steve低头看着她的眼睛，他想起了七十余年前在里海堡基地第一次看到她时的样子。那时刚从英伦来的年轻特工意气风发，急于证明自己，从某种角度上说，她与Steve可谓同病相怜。

“嗨，Peggy，抱歉，我想要提前告诉你，但……”

“Steve……？”Peggy终于认出了眼前的年轻人，岁月的影像跨越时空，将久远的回忆重又带回来，泪水顺着她苍老的脸颊淌下，那本看到一半的书掉落到地板上，她张大眼睛望着Steve：“天啊……你回来了！”

“我可不能留下我最爱的女孩儿，”Steve快步走向她，在她面前跪下，双手握住她颤抖的手，“她还欠着我一只舞呢。”

Peggy嘴唇颤抖，剧烈地咳嗽起来，Steve忙给她倒了一杯水。喝了几口水后Peggy看起来好多了，她抓紧了Steve的手：“Steve，你回来了……”她只是喃喃地重复这句话，枯瘦的双手紧紧抓着Steve不放。Steve从Nick Fury那里打听出Peggy消息时就知道她的近况不太好。显然他沉睡期间人类发现了一种叫做阿兹海默症的病状，会让人忘记过去与现在，而Peggy正是这种疾病的受害者。Steve轻轻将她瘦小的身体搂进怀中：“是的，Peggy，我回来了……”

窗外微风涌入，带来了五月芬芳的空气。Steve搂着Peggy颤抖的身体，亲吻她雪白的头发。他很愿意就这样和Peggy待一会儿，聊聊她的一生，Steve相信她肯定度过了一个光彩十足的七十年。但他心中那个名字折磨着他，让他一刻不得安宁。他内心深处留着一根刺，起初他不在意它，他以为随着时间的流逝，慢慢的一切都会好起来，他能够放下。但显然就连Steve自己都低估了自己的执拗，七十余年过去了，他非但无法放下，反而任那根刺扎根生芽，他的心里留下了一个空洞，即使这意外的第二次人生也无法弥补那个空洞。他望着窗外的晴空，思绪飘回了一九四三年的意大利前线，年轻的Barnes中士坐在高地上保养自己的步枪。那一天也是五月，是雨季里少见的晴天，Steve不记得谁先打开话匣子，提起他在国内那些让Steve只想钻墙角的巡演。那些征战之余急需一点娱乐的士兵们聚在一起，兴致勃勃地数着Steve去过的地方和给他伴舞的姑娘，并纷纷猜测他亲过其中的几个、和谁跳过舞。Bucky起初跟着大伙一起打趣，后来他就不怎么说话了，低头擦自己的步枪。Steve好容易才从那些与恋人久别的小伙子们身边逃开，躲到Bucky身边，看他动作娴熟地将步枪重新组装起来。他已经很习惯就这样看着Bucky了，他们认识了好像有一辈子那么久，哪怕不说话，就这样坐在一起各做各的也再自然不过。那天的天气太暖和了，Bucky没有穿外套，仅有的一件衬衫也没有扣好，就仪表来说他简直不修边幅，和身边衣着整齐的Steve形成了鲜明的对比。他的衬衫有些破旧了，估计很快就会被他拿去擦枪。透过敞开的领口Steve看到Bucky肩膀上一条还没长好的擦伤和有些晒伤的后颈。Steve想拍拍他的肩膀，这时候Bucky忽然转过头来：“嘿Steve，他们带你去科罗拉多了吗？或者维加斯？”

他脸颊上新生的几颗小雀斑让Steve分神了，他顿了顿，才回答：“没有，我不认为西海岸的人有闲钱买国债。”

Bucky一笑，看了一眼周围闹哄哄的小伙子们，重又低头摆弄自己的枪：“真可惜，我一直想去大峡谷看看，还有维加斯。”

Steve还是拍了拍Bucky的肩膀，手掌轻柔地按过那条擦伤，眼前的景致模糊了，Bucky的微笑在岁月中消散，他强迫自己从回忆中抽离，回到现实之中。Peggy看起来稳定了一些，她似乎为自己的失态而窘迫，笑着擦去泪水：“发生了什么？”

“我不想打扰你，Peggy，但我需要一些信息。”Steve温和地说，手指轻轻梳理Peggy弄乱了的鬓发，“你还记得Barnes中士吗？我需要他当年的事故报告。”

Steve走出疗养院的大门，远远就看到了Nick Fury的汽车。Steve不讨厌他，但也没有太多的好感。Fury拉下车窗，看着Steve走向自己：“她还记得你吗？队长？”

“就像你说的那样，”Steve回答，“有时清醒，有时模糊。”

“我希望你没有白跑一趟。”Fury说，Steve看不出他是认真的，还是故作姿态。

“这可说不准，她确实告诉我那场事故过后军方组织过搜救行动，但她不知道救援报告的下落。”这不是什么机密信息，Bucky的身份与阵亡经历和其他咆哮突击队的成员一样，都是公开的信息，Steve甚至听说在所谓的“美国队长纪念馆”中就有Bucky的专区，他只是还没来的及去参观那家成立不久的纪念馆。

“我告诉过你了，队长，二战后SSR转型，很多当时的行动资料都直接销毁，少数归档的资料有些已经过了保密期，说不定都在你的纪念馆，剩下的就只有天知道了。”

“现在的神盾局没有存档？”Steve问，他真的非常需要Bucky的搜救报告。

“我可以试试看，但别抱太大希望。”Fury指了指副驾驶，“听着，队长，我很抱歉你失去了你最好的朋友，但那毕竟是七十多年前了。现在我们还有更严重的问题要考虑，Loki还在逃亡中，他手里有宇宙魔方，而Thor没办法离开地球，只能在这里等Loki的消息。我们需要有一个计划。”

Steve上了车，Fury的话听起来刺耳，但客观来讲，在战争中失去战友的士兵不计其数，四十余万美军士兵埋骨他乡，Bucky不过是那庞大的基数中的一员。Bucky的生死对于战争来说或许微不足道，可对于Steve来说，他是独一无二的。世界上再也不会有另一个布鲁克林小子，与Steve有共同的经历，了解他在成为美国队长之前的过去，跟着他义无反顾地上战场了。理智上Steve明白他应该分清轻重缓急，Bucky已经消失了，他从那辆疾驰的列车上摔下去，留给Steve的是一道残影。Bucky的离去将Steve的心蛀得锈迹斑斑。对于Steve来说，尽管世界向前奔跑了七十余年，但他的时间还停留在一九四三年，世界遗忘了Barnes中士整整七十年，可Steve的悲伤却是崭新的。Steve在没有Bucky的纽约街头漫步，学习新世界一切新奇有趣的事情，试图赶上这个世界的脚步，可他心中有个角落永远停留在了一九四三年的阿尔卑斯山脉，停留在漫天冰雪中，与Bucky埋葬在一起。那个角落再也不会温暖，锈迹不会消失，死人也不会复活，之前Steve是这样认为的，可现在有人（无论对方是另一个Steve，还是别的什么人）对他说Bucky还活着，这撕裂了Steve心中那条仍新鲜的伤口，他像是个溺水之人，迫不及待地想要抓住身边的浮木，哪怕上面遍布荆棘，又像个饥渴的旅人，不惜饮鸩止渴。

Fury将汽车开得飞快，他将Steve送回了Stark大厦：“Stark似乎有什么新发现，队长，你真的该学学怎么用手机了。”

Steve无奈地笑笑，走下车，在他开口之前Fury倒是很体贴地说，“我会让Hill探员找神盾局的归档文件，这方面她比我更在行。”

Steve点头致谢，随即走进Stark大厦。Pepper已经很有效率地组织工程队清理了大厦周围的大型建筑倒塌物，现在他们正在大厦内评估损坏情况。Steve向她打了个招呼，就直奔Tony的实验室。实验室里只有Tony一个人，正对着空气喃喃自语。Steve走到他面前：“你有什么新发现？”

“Cap，你来得正好，看看这个。”Tony调出投射屏幕，Steve又看到了那几段监控录像，关于另一个Stark和他自己。除了监控录像之外，屏幕上还显示出了一些波段，Steve觉得那可能是某种声波分析，果然Tony马上说，“我让Jarvis分析了这两个人的音频，结论与你我完全重合。要么Loki搞了一个完美的恶作剧，一人变成两个——在他已经离开地球后，要么这两个人就是我们自己，而从Jarvis的面部结构分析结果来看，他们是未来的我们。”

“Jarvis已经排除了Loki的可能性，”Steve沉思了片刻说，“而且在他拿到宇宙魔方前，那个‘另一个你’就已经出现了。”

“所以说，未来的你和我，出于某种原因，决定要回到过去，抢夺魔方和权杖？”Tony叹了一口气，故作夸张地说，“哇，未来的形式糟糕到我们要并肩合作了吗？”

Steve没有理会Tony的玩笑，他的眉毛拧得紧紧的，盯着录像中的另一个美国队长。当时Steve坚信对方是Loki的变化，用他拿手的锁喉战术将对方扣得紧紧的，在几乎无法呼吸的情况下，对方本能地说出那个他知道一定会奏效的名字来分散他的注意力。只有他自己明白Bucky的重要性，唯其如此，他绝不会用Bucky的生死开玩笑。在此之前Steve不敢让自己抱有希望，但现在他动摇了，他要怎么和Stark手中的科学数据争辩？假如Bucky还活着……假如他还活着……Steve心头发热，两只手都忍不住有些颤抖，他不确定自己可以继续相信Fury，Peggy早已退休，又状态不佳。他沉吟了良久，终于决定Tony或许可以帮忙：“Tony，我需要你的帮助，我要找几个人。”

“你要找谁？”Tony还在思考未来的自己这个问题，漫不经心地问Steve，Steve不假思索地说出一长串名字：“Jim Morita，Gabe Jones，Timothy Dugon，也许还有James Falsworth。”

“你的老部下？”Tony问，同时又对Jarvis说，“Jarvis，你听到了，帮队长找找他的老伙伴。”

“咆哮突击队，中士Timothy Dugon，一九五零年退役，一九九二年去世。下士Jim Morita，一九四三年退役，一九九二年去世。上等兵Gabe Jones，一九四三年退役，一九九二年去世……上校James Falsworth，一九八三年退役，一九九二年去世。”

“Jarvis，你确定？”Steve震惊地望着Jarvis声音的方向，“他们全部都是一九九二年去世的？死因呢？”

Tony也感觉到不对头，Steve的战友们大都出生于二十年代，九十年代去世不算反常，但一整个小队都逝世于同一年就未免太过巧合。

“Dugon中士死于呼吸道感染并发症，Morita下士死于车祸，上等兵Jones死于意外事故，Falsworth上校死于意外事故，这些都是讣告中的信息，Rogers上尉，要我继续调查吗？”

Steve的大脑空白了一秒钟，醒来后他马不停蹄投入到了拯救纽约的工作中，甚至来不及想Bucky的事，可当他终于开始追查过去的线索，却发现连接着他与Bucky之间的线路都被切断了。咆哮突击队所有成员皆于一九九二年死亡，来自未来的他突然出现，并抛出“Bucky还活着”这个惊天内幕，Steve忽然觉得自己陷入了一团迷雾，无论如何都看不到尽头：“Jarvis，”他开口了，声音干涩沙哑，“请帮我搜集他们的资料。还有最后一个……”Steve看了一眼Tony，反正他不会比Nick Fury更不可信，“麻烦你找到所有关于中士James Buchanan Barnes的资料。”他的声音变得温柔，当他说出Bucky的全名时，Steve感觉好了一些，前方也许迷雾重重，但Bucky从过去到现在一直是他的灯塔，有Bucky在，旅途从不会无聊，战争也显得没有那么残酷。

当Steve和Tony谈论未来的自己时，Thor正待在Stark大厦顶端的一间休息室内试图与阿斯加德联络，即使没有彩虹桥，Heimdal也能够看到他，Thor在心中呼唤守卫的名字，果然Heimdal很快就回应了他：“Thor，诸神之父已经洞悉地球的现况。”

“吾友，你能看到宇宙中的一切，告诉我，Loki在哪里？”Thor希望Heimdal能给他一个答案，但守卫沉默了，“很抱歉，Thor，从Loki拿到宇宙魔方的那一刻开始我就无法看到他。不过我确实看到了一些……奇怪的东西。”

“你看到了什么？”

“不属于这个世界的人。”Heimdal回答，“他们在此停留的时间很短暂，但我认为他们改变了时间。”

Thor有些似懂非懂：“你指的是敌人吗？这是否与奇塔瑞人有关？”

“我不认为他们是敌人，Thor，正相反，我认为他们是你的朋友。”Heimdal的声音渐渐减弱，“没有彩虹桥，我无法长时间与你连接。但我认为你的朋友，大厦的主人，已经发现了真相。”

“多谢，Heimdal，也许我该和Stark聊聊。”Thor站起身，Heimdal的声音完全消失了，Thor满怀疑问，正要走出房间，赫然发现已经逃离地球的Loki站在房间角落，含笑望着他，手里抛玩着宇宙魔方。Thor立刻召唤了妙尔尼尔向着Loki丢出去，不料雷神之锤穿过了Loki的身体，砸碎了角落里的一面镜子，沉重地落到了地板上。

“哎，哥哥，你还没有学乖。”Loki叹了口气，“你以为我会再回到这个鬼地方来吗？”

“你跑到哪里去了？”Thor冷冷问，他已经明白这是Loki的某种投影法术，看来有了宇宙魔方的力量，他能从相当遥远的地方投影到这里，若是以往，Thor说不定会为弟弟的法术而骄傲，但现在望着虚幻中Loki的脸，他只想将他抓住狠狠揍上一拳。

“别那么充满敌意，哥哥，我来是有原因的。”Loki的幻影不再戏弄Thor，“Heimdal的话有些道理。我认为你该去找Stark。”他说，眼睛下垂，望着地板，不知为何，Thor觉得Loki此刻看起来竟有些落寞，一点都不像胜利逃跑后志得意满的样子。

“你是说，有不属于这个世界的人俩扰乱了这个世界？”Thor问，Loki望着他，幻影的表情显得有些恍惚，Thor还以为他弟弟会流下眼泪来，他读不懂Loki的幻影眼中的悲伤，但他明白Loki一定是知道了什么，不然他不会特意来找Thor，而是会拿着宇宙魔方远走高飞、伺机向自己报复。

“我需要花点时间来思考这件事，”Loki回答，“别怀疑，哥哥，我此行没有恶意，我用母亲的名誉向你发誓。”

Thor相信了，若这世界上还有一件关于Loki的事令他深信不疑，那就是Loki绝不会用有损Frigga的名誉，他也许憎恨自己与父亲，但他是爱着Frigga的：“好吧，弟弟，”他想了想，又说，“你不回来吗？”

“这里并不欢迎我，”Loki回答，“我也无法回到阿斯加德，不过哥哥，眼前的事情太过严重，我不会一走了之。”

Thor一笑：“我真希望我还能像过去那样无条件地相信你。”

Loki沉默了，过了好一会儿，他才再次开口：“若你那么做，你就是宇宙间第一号大傻瓜了，Thor。”他的幻影消失在一片金色的光芒中，Thor望着空无一人的房间，起身去找Tony Stark。反正没有彩虹桥，他无处可去，不妨为自己找点事情做做。


End file.
